<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gladiolus and Spiders by guren666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724171">Gladiolus and Spiders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666'>guren666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Technomancer (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dandolo is just better at hiding them, Emotional Constipation, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Jargon, Melvin isn't the only one with feelings, Miscommunication, Scott is a respectable doctor...kind of, not beta'ed we die like technomancers, that may or may not be accurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Melvin starts throwing up some weird flowers and it gets even weirder when they come out with extra blood. Scared out of his wits that something is wrong with him, Melvin seeks out the help of one and only Scott Seeker, who swears doctor - patient confidentiality is part of a doctor's code.<br/>What the Seeker tells him, makes Melvin's head spin.<br/>Turns out, he might have feelings for someone and if he doesn't find that person soon, he might die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Mancer | Lucky/Zachariah Mancer, Dandolo | Merchant Prince/Melvin Mancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Weird sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s sick, he knows it. In the morning he’ll have to dispose of those strange flowers before his fellow technomancer brothers and sisters notice something is amiss.</p>
<p>Melvin rinsed his mouth with some water from a washbasin, the after taste of iron made his stomach churn. The symptoms of this unknown illness were so unique he had no way of knowing what triggered it. For days he could be fine and go on with his duties, but then it would happen. It was always so sudden and the sheer number of flowers kept on increasing every time he was forced to throw up; of course in discreet where no one could see him.</p>
<p>Despite everything that has happened, he had to upkeep his dignity, not just for his sake but for the sake of the new Great Master. No, he couldn’t show any weakness. For he knew it would endanger more than just his order. Just as Zachariah was busy helping out the Merchant Prince, he of course enlisted him for help, too. Nothing as big as Zachariah was doing, but he and the rest of order were tasked with keeping peace in Noctis, which wasn’t that hard if people were afraid of you. It was to be expected; people fear what they don’t understand.</p>
<p>He was afraid that this ailment could get worse and since he couldn’t confide about his strange sickness to just any of Noctis’s many healers, he went to only guy who’d be discreet – Zachariah’s friend and somewhat father figure, Scott Seeker.</p>
<p>Approaching the man turned out to be more difficult than he anticipated, not because he was always too busy; but because the technomancer realized that he and the doctor never spoke a word before. Never might be a stretch, but last time was when both Zachariah and Andrew were little boys from the slums, which was over a decade ago. Melvin took a deep breath, descending down the ladder shortcut, going directly to him. Along the way he noticed a few curious glances from Zachariah’s friends who were sitting together and sharing a meal. All but Scott who sat down on the floor, tinkering with something, most likely. It wasn’t probably the best time, but was there ever a good time for a health check – up?</p>
<p>Standing in front of the man, Melvin spoke up, politely. “Good afternoon. I believe we last spoke when you brought Andrew and Zachariah to our school. I’m Melvin Mancer, I am – was a teacher at the academy.”</p>
<p>Scott bestowed him with a curious look as he stopped working on that... mangled thing and stood up. “Why, I remember you, although vaguely but I do. One of Zach’s teachers. What brings you to this place – to me?”</p>
<p>“I would prefer to talk privately. The matter is rather... personal. And dire.”</p>
<p>“Dire, you say?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please come with me.” Melvin asked him.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine. I was in the midst of making a discovery – no matter. Hang on for a minute.” Scott picked up the piece of machinery that looked like a badly put back together gun used by raiders, he put it on the workbench table and sprinted back to Melvin who climbed up the stairs and was waiting for the scientist/doctor to catch up with him. They walked to Melvin’s little room, squished between many similar tiny rooms. Once they were safe in the refuge of his bedroom, Melvin shut the door, praying no one will listen in. This was humiliating enough... and what was about to transpire.</p>
<p>“It’s about me. When we came here, something changed within me. I don’t know what caused it or how I can cure my predicament. I can’t ask healers from Noctis for help, they would tell about it to Zachariah and the boy already has too much on his plate. So, you are my only option.”</p>
<p>Scott was however already standing close to him, observing him with a keen eye of a doctor. “What are the symptoms?”</p>
<p>“Sudden weakness, blurry vision and slight increase in temperature, almost as if it was a minor flu. And the most worrying of all is...well, this is difficult to say. I’m... throwing up. Flower petals and sometimes even whole flower buds. This morning I even found some blood mixed up with them. I knew it got worse and couldn’t just simply wish it would go away on its own. Do you happen to know what’s wrong with me? Is it serious?”</p>
<p>“Long time ago I read about a psychological illness that caused this. Earthlings suffered from it and sometimes it could be lethal if the symptoms couldn’t be treated in time – it’s remarkable, and deadly.”</p>
<p>Distraught over the news, Melvin placed his shaky hands on Scott’s shoulders. “Is there a cure? Please tell me.”</p>
<p>“Of course there is – although unprecedented and unheard of. Does it happen often?”</p>
<p>Melvin nodded. “It’s getting more frequent. How serious is it? Am I... dying?” Scott rubbed his forehead. “Can you show me the flowers? Identifying their origin might help.” Melvin walked to the bed, to the object hidden behind it. He picked up the pot and shoved it into Scott’s hands. He peeked inside and clicked his tongue, taking one flower out of the bunch. Scott held it between his thumb and index finger, assessing it. “Purple, wavy, elegant. It’s commonly known as sword lily, earthlings called this one gladius, which simply means sword. Gladiolus are extravagant and beautiful flowers. Well, my flower language is a bit rusty, but if memory serves, purple gladiolus symbolize charm, grace and mysteriousness. Interesting. Very interesting. Do you know where I’m going with it, Mr. Melvin?”</p>
<p>“Just Melvin will do. And no, I don’t. Why is knowing the symbolism so important?”</p>
<p>Scott eyed him with a credulous look. “Why, not even the ancient order of technomancers has records on this disease – what a shame. Anyway, it’s called Hanahaki and according to the records I have read, the affected person will continually throw up flowers until the flowers clog up the respiratory system completely and the person dies of asphyxia. There are two solutions. First one – I perform a surgery and remove the flowers, but you might lose your voice forever.  Written in the margins of the first settlers there was a section warning the operation was very dangerous and it could damage the vocal cords, irreversibly. The other way would be difficult for the suffering patient.”</p>
<p>Melvin was listening with bated breath and he frowned at the scientist, perplexed why he stopped talking. “Difficult in what way? What could be worse than a potential risk of being mute for the rest of my life?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever fallen in love?” Scott’s question came out of nowhere and Melvin scowled at the doctor. Did he make a mistake, going for Scott Seeker for help. Such a ridiculous question. It had nothing to do with his disease. “Is this question relevant to my issue?” Scott sternly glared at him. “I might be a bit crazy and a drunkard, but I am still a doctor – yes, it’s relevant. Now answer the doctor’s question. I swear all of this is confidential and will stay between us.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a school boy, of course I have fallen in love before. I just never acted on my feelings, because my life was – still is dedicated to my order. Feelings would only get in the way of my calling as a technomancer.” Melvin divulged a bit from his personal life, not that there was much to tell to begin with. “I see. In any case, we need to find out whom you’ve fallen for before we can attempt to cure your disease the other way.” Scott mumbled more to himself than to Melvin, but he heard it. Word for word. ‘Whom you’ve fallen for’ was the most preposterous indication ever thrown at his face. He puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms on his chest in dismissal. “Pardon the language, but that’s bullshit. My order narrowly escaped genocide and fled to Noctis. I’ve been patrolling the streets with my brothers and sisters, we have been ensuring peace in this city. I certainly don’t have the time to fancy someone.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be very honest with you, then. This Hanahaki disease is caused by repressed feelings of love, of wanting someone so badly it makes the pining person sick. As I said, the other method of curing your condition is unprecedented. You’ll have to confess your feelings to the other party. Rejection will worsen your condition and I will have to perform the surgery without delay. If the other party reciprocates your feelings, the disease will be gone within a couple of days.” The doctor informed him of the second method and Melvin just now grasped how dire his condition was – and how he had no idea he was in love with someone. Repressed feelings of longing?</p>
<p>The idea of being in love was mind – boggling. It felt like he woke up one day with extra fingers or another limb. “I don’t like anyone, not that I’m aware of. How could I find that person?”</p>
<p>“That’s up to you to find out. This is the part where you ask yourself who it could be and you have to feel the answer in your heart.” Scott gave him back the pot and patted his shoulder, sympathetically, when someone knocked on the door and Melvin nearly stumbled over his own feet as he hurriedly hid the damn pot, out of sight. “Come in.”</p>
<p>A brother from his order came in, and halted in his tracks when he saw that he had company. “Oh, probably technomancer business, I’ll be on my way. Back to my tinkering!” Scott exclaimed and walked past the other technomancer. When the door closed, Melvin expectantly looked at his fellow brother. “The Merchant Prince wants to see you. It’s about our weekly report on security, presumably.” Melvin, relieved it was only a simple report sighed. “I’ll be there shortly. Thank you for informing me.” His fellow brother nodded and walked out.</p>
<p>Melvin slanted on the wall next to his bed, pondering about what Scott Seeker told him. If his condition is really critical, he should find the person and get it over with. Melvin felt aversion to the world ‘love’ for as long as he could remember. His order didn’t believe in it. Not when they had no freedom to choose whom to love, Abundance banned same sex relationships, the imposed woman - man relationships with the goal of procreation pissed off many hot – headed young men and women. His dear friend Sean was among them. He hated the order, the corporation they served and in greater capacity he hated how they were all powerless to stop it.</p>
<p>But now, things have changed. And not just because of ASC. Melvin sees the beautiful relationship budding between Zachariah and Andrew – and he won’t stop them from pursuing happiness. If only he did the same for Ian and Connor, maybe the two of them would be together. Connor was gone. He and Ian were gone. Sean might be gone, too. Being stuck in Noctis, he had no way of knowing if he was still alive. A small voice in the deepest reaches of his consciousness whispered to him that Sean must be dead. He would have shown up otherwise. To reunite with his brothers – to reunite with what was left of their order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, when Melvin climbed the decisive steps toward Dandolo’s spacious room where anyone could find him during the day, he wasn’t in the best of moods. He saw him leaning on a wall, his gaze fixated on something down below. Melvin stared at his profile, until Dandolo glanced his way. “There you are, Mr. Mancer.” His melodic voice rebounded as he came closer, waving him over.</p>
<p>“Just Melvin is fine, unless you insist my order calls you Merchant Prince all the time.”</p>
<p>Dandolo chuckled. “Fair enough, Melvin. We are past the titles and formalities. You’ve been living here for quite some time. Five months, yes?”</p>
<p>Was it really five months since Zachariah rescued them? He shrugged. “I am not keeping count. My order knows we cannot stay in Noctis forever, lest we bring attention of Abundance and Aurora to you.”</p>
<p>Dandolo spared him a cunning look. “Well, at the very least you seem to have a firm grasp on reality. But, I wasn’t talking about your order, I was talking about you specifically. Do you wish to leave Noctis?”</p>
<p>“My order will leave this valley sooner or later. We have been taking advantage of your hospitality and sheltering for far too long.” Melvin replied, perplexed as to why the gracious host was frowning. Dandolo sighed. “I see. That is all. I was just curious, but it doesn’t matter any longer. You may go now, Mr. Mancer.”</p>
<p>Melvin watched Dandolo turn his back on him and something stung in his chest, like a needle protruding through his heart. Then, he felt his ailment acting up, again. Panicking, Melvin descended the stairs and ran back to his room. He barely got inside and it already started. He held out his hands and the flowers the Seeker identified as sword lilies were splayed all over his palms. Deep purple flowers and his own blood sullied his hands.</p>
<p>He trotted over to the empty basin in one corner of his tiny room and threw up violently, shaking the entire time. When it was over, he laid down on the bed, pondering why his condition worsened when all he did was just talk with the Merchant Prince.</p>
<p>A thought he thought impossible flashed through his mind. What if the person whom he had ‘repressed feelings’ for was him? The Merchant Prince, Dandolo? Could it be?</p>
<p>But he felt nothing for him. Maybe it was a coincidence. This proved nothing. He won’t blindly confess to someone of that magnitude and influence and embarrass himself and his order needlessly.</p>
<p>Melvin needed to talk with him again to prove to himself that Dandolo couldn’t be that person.</p>
<p>Then again, he matched all the criteria. Purple gladiolus symbolized charm, grace and mysteriousness. The Merchant Prince got a checkmark for each. He was charming, in his own way. How everyone was drawn to him, his graceful mannerisms and flowery talks were refreshing in his opinion. And he was mysterious, maybe just a couple of really close attendants of his or close friends knew of Dandolo’s past.</p>
<p>He had to make sure he was the one. If he was, well... Melvin wasn’t raising his hopes. He’ll talk to him tomorrow some more. Today, he was too exhausted from throwing up twice. His body felt too heavy and with chagrin Melvin noted he was running a fever.</p>
<p>Giving into his fate of staying in bed for the rest of day, Melvin threw the sheets over himself and turned on his side, closing his eyes. Sleep would be a welcome reprieve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came a bit later.</p>
<p>And so did a big sandstorm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Providence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melvin woke up with a start, the wind’s howling was unsettling. One would think he was used to that by now; with his order staying in Noctis for months. He was up, guess he could chat up his brothers and sisters in arms about leaving and finding shelter someplace else. They’ve been taking advantage of the Merchant Prince’s hospitality and clemency.</p><p>He got dressed and headed outside his tiny room to locate the other senior technomancers. The howling gained in intensity and then, he saw something most troubling. A sandstorm in the canyons below, raging. Side – tracked, Melvin mindlessly approached the railing and peered down to gawk at it. A few Noctisians (was that the right term, he had no clue) were giving him an odd look so he played it cool and stepped aside, continuing on his trek. “Never seen a sandstorm before, uncle?” One of the patrons sneered as Melvin walked past them. “Careful who you’re calling that, Francis. You don’t want to get on the bad side of a technomancer.” An unknown woman warned her friend and Melvin squinted. Were they making fun of him or not. It was hard to say with free – willed Noctisians. The woman who spoke up for him (did she really, though) was one of the merchant type people one could find loitering around the Merchant Prince’s ‘office’. “You’re up, I see. We’ve a… situation on our hands. Follow me.” Melvin stared, befuddled. “I’m sorry, but I have more urgent matters –“</p><p>“No, this takes precedence. We’re short on hands. The new grandmaster of your order offered to help out, too. He said your help would prove invaluable, Mr. Mancer. I’m hoping he’s right. My father is missing.”</p><p>Father?</p><p>“Missing? Is he outside, trapped in the middle of that?” He pointed at the giant whirl of sand and wind. “I’m afraid so. He went out to…anyway, come upstairs. The young master Mancer is standing by with his own inner circle.”</p><p>Zachariah was busy with his (and on a broader scale everyone’s) business of dealing with ASC and the would be dictator Viktor Watcher. If the new and promising young grandmaster was willing to help out Noctis with their problem, then he had no qualms lending a hand, too. Melvin and the young woman climbed the stairs leading to the main room of the palace – The Merchant Prince’s overly extravagant, spacious and luxurious suite which was much to Melvin’s surprise packed with people. More than usual that is.</p><p>Zachariah and Andrew were standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by other companions. Scott Seeker of all people waved him over. Melvin made his way to him. Zachariah acknowledged his presence with a curt nod. “Now that everyone is present, I will explain our plan of approach. Around 2300 hours, two sandsails with two full crews went missing. They should have been back at 500 hours this morning. In plain talk, they got caught in that big whirlwind of sand and dust. We’ll wait until it settles down and then we can search for them. My friend has a rover. We’ll be leading a primary search party. If anyone wants to join us and help us cover more ground, all the help would be appreciated. We’re leaving in two hours.” Zach ended the briefing meeting.</p><p>Melvin was proud of his student. From a cadet to a full – fledged technomancer to the grandmaster of their order. He handled this meeting like a leader should, keeping it short and informative. Zachariah is charismatic, same as Ian was. He’s kind, like Connor. He values friends, like Sean. If they were here, they would be proud of the Zachariah, too.</p><p>But wait, something wasn’t adding up. Where was Dandolo? He should be the one doing the explaining – his people went missing, where is he at? The question was burning at the tip of tongue, the unexplained absence of The Merchant Prince at this critical time set off the warning bells in Melvin’s head.</p><p>If he’s not here, that leaves little to imagination. People of certain political and societal stature like Dandolo are hard to miss in a crowd, so there are only three plausible scenarios  left to explain his absence. Firstly, he’s walking the lower levels of Noctis, visiting friends (he was a chatty guy and nice, if you didn’t cross him) in their homes. Secondly, he could be still sleeping, which couldn’t be completely ruled out (but surely some of his people would send for him, after all Dandolo’s crew went missing and he valued his merchant network as colleagues and friends), but it was still unlikely as Melvin knew that Dandolo never slept in late. And the third scenario just made his head spin and he got severe palpitations.  </p><p>He had to hold onto the nearest person, which was of course Scott Seeker. With his keen eye of a medical practitioner, the doctor manhandled him aside to sit down on one of the decorative pillows that were scattered on the floor. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Zachariah and Andrew who drew closer just as the slightly nutty doctor was measuring his pulse. “Scott, what’s up? Why did you—“ Zachariah was shushed by his (yet another) father figure/friend who shooed the new grandmaster and his second – in command away. “This is private, stay out of it. Confidential – go plan the rescue my boy.”</p><p>“Niesha and Amelia are already on it, they said we aren’t needed since we’re not that familiar with Noctis nor know how to drive a rover. Phobos went to speak with someone, he was a bit secretive about it… but I trust the big guy. Anyhow, I’m worried about you Melvin. You’re my only instructor still alive. Master Connor is dead. Grandmaster Ian is dead. Sean… is most likely MIA or dead. I can’t lose you, too.”</p><p>Melvin sighed. “I’m not planning on dying, Zachariah.” But he might die of asphyxiation – or become mute. He didn’t like either prospects of his future, but such is the course of life. After having tasted what real freedom was like, he fell victim to this strange illness not even their ancestors knew how to cure without unsavory repercussions.</p><p>Maybe he should have stayed behind with Ian, not Connor. But, it couldn’t be changed now. He’s alive; <em>still</em> alive while most of his long time friends are gone. His glum musing was interrupted by the Seeker who pressed down hard on his wrist. “You’re distressing him, boys.” Scott Seeker scolded Andrew and Zach as if they were little children. “We’ll be going, but Melvin, you should know that we care about you. Other senior Mancers care about you. I care about you.”</p><p>Did it look like he’d drop dead or something? Melvin smiled, reassuring Zachariah that he’d be well soon. The two young technomancers exchanged a look while Melvin shot a warning glare up at the Seeker to keep his mouth shut. Nonplussed, Andrew took Zach’s hand and began gently tugging him along.</p><p>He watched them descend the stairs. Scott Seeker stopped pressing down on his wrist as soon as they were gone from their field of vision. Discreetly, like they were discussing what’s for breakfast, Scott plopped down on a borrowed pillow, settling down to make himself more comfortable. He spoke up, in a hushed tone. “Did you identify that person yet?”</p><p>Melvin shook his head. “No such luck, I’m afraid. How much longer till…?” Melvin couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Fortunately, the quack doctor wasn’t inebriated yet and caught on to his feeling of inexorable doom. “Not long now if I’m to be a judge. Perhaps you should sit this rescue operation out, Mr. Mancer.”</p><p>“I can’t sit back and twiddle my thumbs. Zachariah wants me to go. Also, I don’t want to appear ungrateful. My order owes Noctis our lives.” Melvin got up, dusting off his pants. “Mr. Mancer. A word?” The woman called out to him. Scott Seeker went on his way, probably to find something to occupy himself with until they left Noctis.</p><p>She was expectantly throwing glances at him. Melvin thought she could be around the same age as Zachariah. What business could a young woman outside his order have with him?</p><p>Through his life, he met many peculiar people, but she was a strange young woman, Melvin thought to himself as she waited by the balcony railing, looking down at the lower level of palace.</p><p>Not many people in Noctis wanted to even speak to technomancers, out of fear they would spontaneously combust or overload. It was a harmful practice of superstition spread by ASC propaganda to further make the masses segregate his people from the rest of population. As if chasing them out of Abundance like fleas and cockroaches wasn’t bad enough. Zachariah will make Viktor Watcher pay for his treachery when the time comes. Right now, he was curious what this woman wanted of him and why she spoke to him instead of Zach or Andrew, who were much closer in age to her than he was.</p><p>He approached her, his elbows were perched on the railing as he deliberately stared straight ahead. “I shouldn’t be saying this, but The Merchant Prince speaks highly of you. In fact, you’re all he talks about with me.” The young woman stated matter-of-factly, searching for a hint of realization on Melvin’s face.</p><p>He found that hard to believe. Skeptically, he glanced at the young lady’s side profile, eyeing her for a sign of deceit, coated with her little white lie. “I don’t know what game you’re trying to play, miss. But let’s say I believe you for now; who are you exactly? You seem to know a great deal about me while I have yet to know your name.”</p><p>Her smile faded as she retracted herself from the railing, pressing thumbs into her temples. “Of course he would fail to mention – anyway, I’m Andromeda. I’m – uh, one of The Merchant Prince’s… advisors. Unofficial advisor, I don’t get paid for imparting my wisdom. Bummer, really.” </p><p>She had an unusual name, but most caravaners and merchants had an inkling towards exotic names. “Now that you know my name, can I call you Melvin?”</p><p>Noctisians were odd with their ‘know you for five minutes, known you for a while so let’s skip proper addressing’ and Melvin was a bit old – fashioned when it came to customs, but he was living in Noctis currently. Ophir’s militarian form of addressing everyone by their ranks or faction more than names was something he was more accustomed to, but this young woman – Andromeda was looking at him with a memorable mischievous look he’s seen before.</p><p>Melvin nodded, bemused with her familiarity. “Everyone including Dandolo insists to call me by my name here in Caravanserai. I admit, I still find it strange, but I’m slowly getting used to the informal addressing Noctisians seem to prefer. You can call me Melvin or Mr. Mancer, the choice is up to you, miss Andromeda.” Melvin offered a handshake, holding out his hand for her. She snickered and hugged him. Flabbergasted, Melvin was at loss of words. She let go of him, beaming at him. “Please, call me Meda, everyone does.”</p><p>“Okay, miss Meda.”</p><p>“No miss needed, Melvin. I’m of same age as Zachariah and Lucky – now known as Andrew more widely to your order. Niesha is like my older cool cousin I wished I had growing up. By the way, I know you haven’t eaten breakfast yet. Do you want to join me? I made some simple dishes easy on the stomach. We’ll be heading into that storm soon.”</p><p>“No, I’ll go and eat with my brothers and sisters and then I’ll find Zachariah and his group of friends by the sandsails.” Melvin turned down Andromeda’s kind offer, to which she pouted. “Ah, it’s fine. I’ll have breakfast with Pa – The Merchant Prince’s other advisors. I’ll see you in an hour and half, Melvin.” She waved him goodbye, strutting towards the staircase.</p><p>Only after she was gone he processed the information about her coming along to the rescue mission. Was she even good at navigation and handy with handling a sandsail? Melvin figured she had to be; all merchant dwellers in this canyon knew how to handle a sandsail without crashing into first obstacle on the road. </p><p>Melvin leaned on the railing, wondering about the absence of Dandolo. Nobody seemed to mind he wasn’t present during the rescue briefing. Did they really not mind or was Dandolo among the few stranded souls in that storm?</p><p>Guess there was only one way to find out. Melvin sighed, heading to the suburban area to find his brethren.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Melvin scaled up the rampart leading to the sandsails, when he was stopped by a rowdy group of brawny workers, impeding his trek to the rendezvous point. He halted, peering at the scene. “I’m coming along. You can’t stop me, Niesha! You of all people shouldn’t try to stop me. Please, I have to go. I have to.” The voice belonged to Andromeda, the friendly young woman he met earlier. She was talking with one of Zach’s friends, the tall woman and artist of some sort, Niesha.</p><p>“I understand you, Meda. I do, but it could turn out ugly.” She tried to reason with Andromeda who shook her head. “I’m not a kid, Niesha! I can handle it. It’s better knowing first – hand than hearing from someone else.”</p><p>Andromeda mentioned her father was missing, so her worries were reasonable. She wanted to come and confirm if her father was fine with her own eyes. If he had news of Sean, he would want to see him – or organize a proper burial for him if he was indeed dead. He couldn’t do that for Ian or Connor, so he knew how Andromeda was feeling. Melvin barreled his way through the crowd to the epicenter where Andromeda was helplessly staring up at Niesha, waiting for her to say something.</p><p>Melvin placed his hand on Andromeda’s shoulder, he smiled at her reassuringly, then he gazed at Zach and Andrew, the quiet giant Phobos, Abundance poster girl Amelia Reacher, his medical consultant Scott Seeker and lastly, he looked at Niesha. “She wants to find her father, we can’t deny her that right. Let her come with us.”</p><p>“Alright, she can come with us. Meda, is your sandsail road - ready? What of your crew?” Niesha agreed reluctantly, looking around as the crowd was dispersing since there was no more yelling to be had. “Yeah, they are on standby. We’ll be joined by another crew, so it will be two sandsails and a rover. I think this will raise the odds of finding the two lost sandsails quicker.”</p><p>“Meda, tell them we’re heading out in ten minutes. The sandstorm has subsided. We’ll stick to the shadow paths and out of trouble, you hear me? No ramming into ostriches and other wildlife for fun.” Niesha instructed her, narrowing her eyes to glare at Andromeda.</p><p>“I did it once. Stop embarrassing me in front of your friends, Niesha.”</p><p>The older woman locked her gaze with Amelia, who nodded solemnly. “Go and get ready, Meda. I pray we’re not too late.” She spoke to Andromeda. Melvin watched their little exchange and he felt a surge of nausea coming over him. It was that stupid sickness again, acting up when it’s least expected.</p><p>Melvin balled up his fists, taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and the soft tunes of a native flute song from somewhere above. A minute or two have passed and Melvin’s eyes fluttered open. The nausea was gone, as fast and unpredictably as it came it vanished in similar fashion. “Melvin!” His head snapped in the direction of voice that was calling out to him. Zachariah was waving to get his attention. The rover was already on the elevator. Only Zachariah had his head peeking out from the rover’s entrance.</p><p>It has stopped, for the moment. Throwing up blood and flower petals would be bad for morale.</p><p>He’ll help the young woman find her father. Maybe his sympathy will cost him more he can deal with, but that was a scenario Melvin in the coming days will have to deal with. He jogged up to the rover and passed by Zachariah who stood aside to let him in.</p><p>The poster girl, Amelia Reacher fired up the engine, the rover’s door slid sideways, providing shelter from direct sunlight. Melvin saw an open space between Scott Seeker and Niesha. He sat down, feeling like his stomach was doing flips as the elevator was descending and the rover with it. Maybe he should have skipped on breakfast, it’s not doing his nerves any favors.</p><p>Melvin put his hands in his lap, contemplating if he should have listened to Scott Seeker. It was too late to change his mind; he was there and he would help the young girl.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening and the atmosphere was glum. Andrew and Zachariah were holding hands in one corner, huddled together. Phobos was staring straight ahead through the aperture, his stoic expression remained the same since they left Noctis far behind. Scott Seeker seemed to be in his own world, spaced out. The artist, Niesha was the only one who showed clear signs of unrest, always shifting a leg or tapping on the metallic seat with her fingers. Amelia Reacher didn’t speak much either, if only to mutter profanities under her breath as she proficiently zigzagged to avoid curious giant birds and hives of bats.</p><p>Melvin thought of many things in the meantime. Like his life when he was an apprentice. How blissfully unaware and naïve he was back then. The secret cost them too much already. When Zachariah defeats Viktor’s regime, will they be welcomed back in Abundance. Will the civilians even want to take them back? Fear will be deeply ingrained in the minds of Ophir’s populace. He had lived in Ophir since he could remember. Noctis wasn’t the same, it wasn’t his home. Wherever they may end up next after Dandolo will give his order the boot Melvin didn’t know, he just knew they’ll never be truly welcome anywhere. Maybe Aurora will take them in, their scholar brethren weren’t as short – sighted as to let their cousins from Abundance die. In all honesty, he just wanted to live in harmony and peace with normal people, side by side. Figuring out life and its many perks.</p><p>If he’ll even get to live to see it happen. If this flower sickness doesn't claim his life, chances were he could die in a skirmish with ASC who still terrify him to this day. He’ll never forget Ian’s astonished expression when their skills failed them.</p><p>“Holy shit, I think we found them. Or what’s left of their ships. Look!!” Amelia Reacher exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention. Immediately Zachariah and Andrew were by her side. Melvin got up and approached her, though with less zeal. What he saw made his stomach turn. Wrecks of two sandsails with torn up wings and holes lined up the hulls of both landships.</p><p>They were beyond salvage. “Fuck. This is bad. That sandstorm fucked them up real good.” Amelia said, shaking her head at the horrid scene.</p><p>She stopped the rover and the door slid open. “Is it safe to go outside?” Phobos asked, concerned. “Yeah, it should be fine. I’m not a weather forecast girl, but I am sure we won’t fry in the shade. Niesha and Andrew. You two are locals, kind of. Are there any places nearby where stranded people could take a breather from this hellish heat?” Amelia turned to Andrew and Zachariah.</p><p>“No, I’m not familiar with this road.” Andrew said, sounding quite worried. “You may not know this road, but I do. I’ve taken this route with a caravaner. Our sandsail got a breach in the hull one time and the caravan leader said he knew of a spot where we could find materials for repair. It’s an abandoned dig site, should be still there if a cave in didn’t block it off. It’s not far, but we have to leave the rover here. There’s not enough space for a rover to pass through the narrow passage and make a turn. Before we go any further, we should let the two crews catch up with us. This zone is populated with dangerous animals. They may have run into a rough patch.” Niesha’s speech evoked more questions for Melvin who had a bad feeling about all of this.</p><p>If those ships are demolished to this extent, perhaps there are no survivors. Melvin knew they will search the remains as soon as the two search parties helping them cover more ground arrive.</p><p>They stood in Amelia’s rover as Niesha kept on glancing out the rover’s entry. Melvin listened to the wind’s howling as it prowled about everywhere around them. The distant sound of sand crunching under something heavy was the indication Melvin had been waiting for. He got off the rover as first, going forward to meet up with the Andromeda’s crew. The young woman had on goggles to ward off grains of sand. Melvin met up with the young woman halfway and he quickly filled her and the two men who came with her in. Another crew approached Niesha who told them they haven’t searched the wrecked ships yet.</p><p>“What are we waiting for, let’s see if we find any clues. I don’t think they’d go very far. Melvin, can I ask you to help me search?”</p><p>Directly asked, he agreed instantaneously. Though, the foreboding feeling wouldn’t leave him. Melvin and Andromeda strode together toward the nearest stranded sandsail. He wasn’t feeling very well. The nausea was back again, stronger with each step he took. Was it the nerves or his sickness. A hand empathically landed on his forearm. “They are alive, we will find them.”</p><p>“I – yes, we will find them.” Melvin managed to say, holding his queasiness at bay, trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. It was like having hundred tiny spikes stuck in his mouth. They arrived at the first wreckage and began surveying immediately, looking for anything that would allow them to triangulate the position of the lost crew. They found a tablet in the driver’s seat, still tucked inside the protective case, which was banged up – as the rest of busted landship. Andromeda was digging through the cargo while Melvin picked up the tablet, quietly reading up what seemed to be a shipping manifest. Then he spotted personal input of this sandsail’s ‘captain’ as it were, saying they got caught up in a storm, which turned out to be a huge sandstorm. Their sails got busted, badly. Then a swarm of giant, eight legged animals attacked them. Their claws tore through the ships. The frantic writing stopped there and Melvin bit into his lip. “Young lady, you should take a look at this.” He held out the tablet for her. Andromeda shot up, throwing the torn up goods – silks, heavy brocade and other materials Noctisians produced back into the cargo hold. “It’s Meda to you. How many times – what did you find?” She asked, taking the tablet off his hands. Meanwhile, other people must have finished their search of second sandsail because they came up to them. Niesha and Zachariah in particular looked distraught.</p><p>Andromeda’s eyes scanned the pages and Melvin watched her expression shift to anguish. She must have reached the final page. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. “No, not like this.”</p><p>“Meda. Meda! What’s written in that tablet?” Niesha’s question was ignored as the young woman hurled herself into Melvin’s arms. He wasn’t good with women. He wasn’t good at comforting either. He looked at Andrew and Zachariah for help, but they shrugged. So, he patted her back, hopefully in a soothing way. “We don’t know anything yet. It’s too early to make assumptions, miss Meda.” She sniffled into his jacket. “You’re right, Melvin. We haven’t confirmed what became of them yet.” She separated herself from Melvin. Zachariah asked for the tablet. He read out loud its contents to everyone.</p><p>After he finished, gloom descended upon the group. All but Niesha. “That’s enough of crying, Meda. They are alive, I know it. Before you arrived, I’ve told my friends about the old dig site not far from here. My old caravan leader and your father are good friends. He knows of that place. The crew must be there, holed up.”</p><p>“They may be in need of medical assistance. Good thing I came prepared.” Scott Seeker popped into the serious conversation, pointing at Phobos who carried his medical case for him. Zachariah clasped his hands together. “Let’s set out. We should take some rations and water with us, too. The crew might be dehydrated. Niesha will take point. We’ll follow her.”</p><p>“I think only a small group should go, others should stay here. In case they stumble over the rover. It's a visible landmark from afar.” Andrew suggested, to which Amelia Reacher nodded. “Hell yeah it’s visible. Also a priceless commodity you don’t see very often on the shadow paths. I’m not leaving it in the middle of the road, unattended. Some scavengers or fucking ASC spies ain’t getting their filthy paws on my baby.”</p><p>“Then, I’ll ask you to stay here and keep watch over the rover and our sandsails.” Andromeda spoke up to the five men that came with her. They didn’t seem thrilled with a babysitting task, but they concurred after Niesha glared at them.</p><p>Melvin observed how Zachariah and the artist Niesha took command of the rescue operation. Andrew joined them. Phobos and Scott Seeker were in the middle and Melvin walked with the young troubled woman, clutching the tablet they found in her grasp. He didn’t want to think of the worst that could happen, but Melvin knew he wasn’t the only one thinking those dark thoughts.</p><p>He saw Andromeda’s puffy eyes and opened his mouth, promptly closing it. Mollifying her would be easier if he also didn’t need cheering up. But no one could provide that for him, so Melvin prepared himself for the worst, hoping the worst doesn’t occur.</p><p>Providence was hard to come by, especially on Mars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blossoming hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weather conditions weren’t looking that great. The wind has shifted seven times, blowing strongly right into his eyes. Yeah, he definitely should have brought something to shield his sight from sand bits. He let out a displeased sound, walking behind Andrew and Zachariah temporarily blinded. “I always bring a spare pair with me, just in case. Take them.” Melvin grunted, acknowledging Andromeda’s apt, kind offer as he took the goggles from her.</p>
<p>He got out the last of sand with his hands, blinking a couple more times until he was sure his eyes were clear. He put them on and smiled at the young woman, grateful she noticed his silent struggle against the elements. “My dad always says it’s better to go out in the field prepared for the worst than underestimating your opponent, which in this case turned out to be mother nature. You’re lucky I listen to my father’s advice.” She stated with a certain proud undertone in her voice. “The more I hear about your father the more I’m interested in meeting him. He raised up a great daughter. He must be proud of you, miss Meda.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure about the proud part, he often says I’m a handful and rebellious, wanting to do things my own way. That’s just how parents are, always worrying about their kids. Even though I am nearly as old as Niesha, my dad gives me the kid gloves treatment.” Andromeda said, sounding downhearted.</p>
<p>“That’s because we are different, Meda. You and I are like the moon and sun, both inaccessible but one is radiant, warm while the other is cold and distant. Now keep talking to minimum, I don’t want to alert whatever surprised those two seasoned crews to out arrival. Stay close to me and be ready to spring into action.” Niesha spoke loudly from up front, traipsing around the narrowing path which led them deeper into the canyons.</p>
<p>Niesha’s advice to keep a low profile was as levelheaded as it could get with lost souls unaccounted for. Melvin felt the mood change the moment they came upon a three – way fork that stretched out god knows how long. “This new path wasn’t here the last time… did a corporation do this? Who would have an interest in badlands like these? Surely not Aurora nor Abundance. Maybe it was Alliance, but that’s not important right now. We have to find them, but this means we have to split up three ways instead of two like I thought we would. The two crews could have separated under pressure or to shake off any pursuers. We have no choice, but to split up.”</p>
<p>Melvin didn’t see this complication coming and neither did Niesha, judging from her distressed expression as she turned around to face the group of rescuers. “I trust Niesha’s decision is the fastest, but not the safest way, but we have no time. We’re pressed for time as it is and we need to find them. Does anyone else besides Scott have medical knowledge?” Zachariah asked the group with a resolute look that Melvin recognized from the days he was still a cadet in the academy.</p>
<p>“Not exactly medical, but I learned a thing or two from a renegade technomancer about patching myself up.” Andrew exclaimed nonchalantly. “I’ve had a mandatory three week course about first aid in the field, when I was younger. It was standard protocol back in the day, now every cadet has to take part in a basic training about this in the academy.” Melvin chimed in, unsure why he put himself on a spot. It was nearly fifteen years ago, but surely some of that stuff must be stored somewhere in his memory banks.</p>
<p>“Melvin is right, we have one doctor with us and three people who know bare minimum about first aid. It should do. Phobos, I suggest you go with Scott and take the left path. I’ll go with Andrew, we’ll take the middle path. That leaves Niesha and Melvin. They can go with Andromeda and look after her. The three of you will take the right path. Now let’s get going, the lost crew could be in danger as we speak.” Zachariah split up the group, giving Melvin a reassuring nod.</p>
<p>They took the paths as Zachariah suggested. Melvin watched Phobos and Scott Seeker vanish behind the left stony wall and then Andrew and Zachariah strode into the middle, much more narrow path with caution. Niesha and Andromeda went over to the remaining path, looking into the dark depths ahead. “Are you ready?” He asked the young women, coming closer. “Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go, Melvin. My dad is out there and I have to save him.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Meda. We’re here with you.” Andromeda smiled at her. “Thanks, Niesha. I know you two will keep me safe, but I can fight, too.”</p>
<p>“Before we go in, I want your word that you won’t rush in blindly. Let me take care of creatures, my technomancy will make short work of them.” Melvin halted their progress, because he’s seen firsthand what fear of losing your closest person can do. Connor stayed behind precisely of this reason. He’s witnessed too much death. Andromeda and her father didn’t have end up like that. Melvin gripped the young woman’s hand. “Promise me you won’t do something foolish. Until you make this promise, we won’t go inside.” He glanced for a split second at the other woman, then he looked back at her. “Miss Meda. I don’t want to see another life snuffed out before my eyes.”</p>
<p>Niesha broke up the tense silence by nudging them both forward. “Standing around here will serve no one. We’ll keep an eye on you, Meda. Melvin is right, you’re easily riled up. Keep a cool head. Let’s move out.”</p>
<p>Worriedly, he trailed after the two women. The premise of the cave’s layout was uneven. He noted the walls were mossy, which could only mean one thing. A water source was close by. It might explain the rushed excavating attempts from water corporations in this (otherwise) barren area. Greed drove even the most strong – willed individuals to do bad deeds. As they kept going further in, they found rubble, some explosives and excavating tools scattered all around in heaps or randomly stocked up atop one another. “Who do you think came across our two crews? Aurora, Abundance or desert raiders wanting to compete with the mighty corporations?” Niesha poked one box filled with rubble and scoffed. “Whoever came here wasn’t expecting those creatures. I thought I saw everything, from big shielded toads, overgrown moles and storm locusts. However, I’ve been confined to Abundance’s gilded cage all my life; how could I possibly fathom nature’s will of survival.” Melvin stated with a hint of wistfulness in his voice. </p>
<p>Then, Melvin heard something – the sounds of ongoing battle. “Dad!!” Andromeda’s anguished scream was pitiful, it reminded him of unwanted memories, the kind he wished could be wiped from his mind. Alas, this was his present and Niesha was holding the younger woman back. Melvin, for the umpteenth time clamped his hand on Andromeda’s shoulder. “Don’t panic, we won’t let anything bad happen to them. I promise your father and his people shall be saved. Niesha, I want you to stay here with Miss Meda. Any momentary distraction on the battlefield could endanger not only myself but also the crew we’re hoping to rescue.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying I’m a hindrance? I’m not –“ Melvin shook his head resolutely. “You’re in shock, you’re worried about your parent. Slight mistake could cost everyone their lives, including your father’s life. We’re running out of time Niesha. Please hold her back. Once the battle is over, I’ll call out to you.” He waited for Niesha’s slight approving nod before Melvin rushed past them, harnessing the gloves’ channeling power into his weapon.</p>
<p>He dashed forward, the battle cries were growing in intensity. Valiantly, Melvin sped up until he reached the innermost sanctum of the big cave complex. Two people were staunchly fighting off gigantic insects with pincers and many legs. They had a stinger like a poisonous snake, too. Melvin never saw them before, but he knew what they were. Mutated large scorpions, influenced by unforgiving climate. On Mars, many life forms had to adapt in this way. When the two fighters caught glimpse of this new arrival, they were already wounded; exhaustion was visible even from the short distance. Melvin stepped forward and thwacked the end of his staff against the cave’s ground, garnering attention of the extremely terrifying creatures that eyed him with those huge unnatural eyes. “Get out of the area! I’m going to electrocute them. Stay away from the blast radius!!”</p>
<p>The two merchants scrambled together and climbed up a ledge. Meanwhile Melvin was evading those pesky scorpions with trained poise and discipline of years of practice. He waited until he saw they were in a safe, elevated place before he retreated, quickly gathering up all his excess energy into one big overload.</p>
<p>Melvin felt the surge of electricity, amassing at his feet and fingertips until it covered a big area. He gritted his teeth and released a deadly shockwave of electrifying waves. The scorpions were rushing around him in a last stand to take him down. However, Melvin’s surge was too strong; they couldn’t get through and they got electrocuted in the process with deadly arcs of concentrated electrical energy. The last impact of shockwaves sent them flying till they hit the cave’s walls, their now limp bodies laid sprawled where they landed.</p>
<p>Having exhausted his energy reserves, Melvin let out a pained yelp and sunk to his knees. Using their skills always took a toll, but Melvin was willing to do it if it could save lives. He still needed to check for injuries of the surviving crew members… Andromeda was still waiting for him to call out.</p>
<p>He took a few deep breaths, bolstering himself up to his feet with his staff. Melvin meagerly chuckled at the sight of those dead ‘scourges of desert’ crawlers. As if on cue, the two women appeared before him. Melvin’s lips curved into a lopsided grin as he was being flocked by attentive Andromeda and astounded Niesha who eyed the fallen creatures, then she glanced at Melvin with newfound respect. “Should have expected nothing less from Zachariah’s teacher. Can you walk?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. The people up on that ledge need medical attention. We should hurry…” Melvin spoke loud enough for the survivors to hear him. Ostentatiously, he shook off Andromeda’s hold on his arm and walked up to the ledge. He climbed it with a bit of effort as he was still tired, but he put his personal need for rest aside for the moment; these people needed him.</p>
<p>Once he climbed up and stood there, he saw <em>him</em>. Dumbfounded, he woodenly stared at the five people, four of them gathered around the Merchant Prince. His complexion was so pale and sweaty, his eyes were shut and his lips formed a thin line as he was focusing on… meditating? He’d applaud his spirituality, but this meditation didn’t look like the one of the calming sort. If his guess is correct, Dandolo was most likely poisoned and couldn’t move. The usually spotless robe he wore was torn up, sleeves were tainted with blotches of blood and dirt, caked together in a grimy mixture. Then his gaze fixated on the bloodied spot which made him pause; such a lethal poison could kill a man in seven steps. The wound right below his collarbone was deep, soaking Dandolo’s clothes with his own blood. Bile rose up in his mouth as Melvin felt the annoying scraping at the back of his throat. His distress only heightened the nauseating feeling, but he chose to ignore it the best he could.</p>
<p>He made two steps forward, pondering of a respectful way how to address The Merchant Prince when a distraught voice of a young woman reached his (and Dandolo’s) ears. “Papa!!”</p>
<p>Dandolo’s eyes snapped open and he looked at her, then at Niesha and finally his eyes settled on Melvin who gulped down bile and flower stems. “My child, what are you doing here, this place is too dangerous. Niesha, why did you bring her along?”</p>
<p>Since Dandolo didn’t deny having a familial bond with the young woman, Melvin’s head spun as he thought that fate was playing tricks on him… or perhaps he used up much more energy than was safe and now he was suffering the consequences – self induced delirium. He couldn’t imagine two more distinct people to be related. He presumed Andromeda’s father would be an engineer from another corporation that ran way or maybe a prominent fabric merchant. It turns out fate is too cruel and he can’t escape from its clutches.</p>
<p>“I didn’t bring her, you know that little miss loves her father and that she’s willing to search all shadow paths on Mars till she found you.” Niesha exclaimed, calmly coming to crouch next to one of the merchants accompanying Dandolo on this trip. She was assessing his wounds. Andromeda knelt down to her father and wiped off some sweat from his forehead. He deigned to close his eyes again. “Papa, what’s wrong with you? You’re--- you’re scaring me. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“He’s been poisoned and I’m afraid he can’t move an inch until all venom has been extricated from his blood stream.” Melvin told her, approaching the man sitting in a lotus position. “Niesha and Andromeda, can you escort these good men to the exit of this cave? We’ll follow close as soon as I can walk.” Dandolo made it sound like a firm request, but he knew better than to assume Dandolo's words bore only one meaning. Melvin’s heart was beating furiously in his chest as he understood what he meant. The indirect order was received with disparaging stares from his crew and Niesha’s forthcoming half smirk, half grimace as she wordlessly started dragging off the younger woman and the four men followed suit without making pointless fuss about it.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’ll have to trouble you with helping me out, Master Melvin. Asking those two is inappropriate – one of them is my daughter, the other is like my daughter. My men are as shaken up as I am, we’re all weary and it doesn’t seem proper in this situation. But you and I, we have some kind of affinity towards each other, so if you would do me this favor, I would surely find a way to repay you in the future.” Melvin listened to Dandolo’s flowery talks he’s grown accustomed to, dispelling the throbbing pain in his ribcage. This was The Merchant Prince after all. Everything for him was about business, no personal feelings attached. Melvin sat down next to him with a strained expression, trying to not let his disillusionment and pain in heart (and throat) show. Fortunately, Dandolo still kept his eyes closed, so he didn’t see it. “Then, please overlook this slight discomfort.” Melvin stated as he got his hands on the front of clothes. Carefully and with tender fingers he got to work, peeling off the first layer of Dandolo’s robe all the way down to his shoulder. He gulped down, taking off the second layer which was an undershirt. Melvin’s eyes were trained on the scorpion sting wound, which was beginning to fester.</p>
<p>Melvin wrapped his arms around Dandolo’s supple body (respectfully, he was a gentleman and the man was wounded!) and leaned in till they were really close. He hovered above his neck, mustering up his courage to be so daring as to do such a shameful <strike>arousing</strike> thing. Then, he dove in, taking note of the solid, lean muscled chest underneath those stuffy robes. Melvin mentally scolded himself for having such vulgar thoughts and pressed his lips against the flesh right beneath his collarbone – and sucked on the wound, drawing out all the bad, black blood. He spit it out on the ground and got back to sucking out as much of poison as he could. The process was repeated several times until Dandolo groaned, nestling his head in the crook of very surprised Melvin who was rendered speechless. He felt Dandolo’s hot breath and his hand which settled on Melvin’s waist. “That’s enough, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?” Melvin whispered, still very much worried that Dandolo might faint at any given moment, so he held onto him as the man withdrew with flushed cheeks, like a chaste woman. The mental comparison of lofty Merchant Prince with a virginal maiden was comical, but fortunately he held in a chuckle. Afraid he might spill more than a hysterical laughter, Melvin quickly got up and faced the other way while Dandolo put on his clothes properly.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling much better, but we’re still in the center of danger zone. We need to get back to Noctis. There’s another crew, we split up strategically after we entered this cave complex. We have heard news of a new dig site and I’ve come to investigate in person with my men, however we were ambushed by looters, by forces from Aurora and by those wild beats. What was supposed to be intelligence gathering mission turned out to be our misfortune… please tell me the other five members of my crew are safe.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’ve come with Zachariah and his friends, Miss Meda came with her people to aid our search. However they have stayed back to guard Amelia Reacher’s rover. The rescue party split up into three small groups, each took another path. Whether your men are alive or not, we’ll find out after we exit this cave.” Melvin spoke, addressing him but his back was still turned. It’s not like he was unwilling to look into Dandolo’s eyes; he was afraid he’d see through him, through his deeply hidden hurt that cannot be quenched. “Then, let’s go. I’m eager to see my men. Too many lives are lost every day in these desolate lands, I don’t want to be the cause of more unnecessary casualties.”</p>
<p>He too, wasn’t entirely free of guilt. He survived while so many did not. His friends, his brothers in arms, his family throughout decades. Only a person who had endured a heavy burden of surviving against all odds would understand woes of the likes of Merchant Prince. Being responsible for so many lives, Dandolo has to take into consideration every outcome of his actions before he makes a move. Everything is about business and survival for him; is there really no hope for them? Is he doomed to die of suffocation and is the man standing behind him destined to be alone for the rest of his life? He could have asked all these questions directly, but he was scared of being rejected. Whether he dies or risks going under Scott Seeker’s scalpel and knife, it had little of difference to him. Dying or becoming mute, neither was a cheery outcome.</p>
<p>The odds cleanly weren’t in his favor. Why would Dandolo have a need of <span class="u">him</span> when he had so many talented, loyal, younger and more passionate people working with him. So many things would have been different if he didn’t contract this strange disease. He could look at Dandolo and smile without any restraints. “Will you turn around and look me in the eyes when I’m talking to you in the future?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melvin’s lips twisted into a bitter smile as he finally faced him, with a blank expression and shifty gaze, avoiding the keen perception of the man in front of him. “Why, so you can analyze me like I’m a puzzle you’re determined to solve?” Melvin couldn’t help but retort these insensitive words, swallowing down his repressed feelings and lingering stems of those annoying flowers.</p>
<p>What surprised him was Dandolo’s rich and joyful small giggle, right after he said something so wounding. “No, I simply like looking at you when we talk.” Melvin was too astounded to care about anything else as Dandolo took hold of his hand and pulled him along. “We can continue this talk at a later time, when I’ve made sure everyone of my crew is accounted for. Let’s meet up with our people, Melvin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Our</em> people.</p>
<p><em>Melvin</em>.</p>
<p>One sentence was all that was needed for something in Melvin’s mind to crack. The deliberate drop of using formal addressing and the thought that he was one of Dandolo’s people now was too much for him, so he instead focused on the hand enclosed around his palm, gently tugging him along as they navigated the narrow murky cavern path together.</p>
<p>As they emerged from the right side of the three – way fork, Melvin had a fleeting, hopeful epiphany.</p>
<p>Maybe he had misjudged him and Dandolo was as much hoping for something as he was. He glanced at him and couldn’t help but smile and laugh when Andromeda launched herself at them, trapping both her father and Melvin in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Reciprocating her earnest hug, he felt much younger in that exact moment and embraced them with unadulterated delight.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>